Valley of the Gold Sun
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: The Impossibles trek to South America to help an archaeologist discover a legendary lost city
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another (in)famous Camp Monkee Mallard rehash. Only this time, the story isn't up on my Camp Monkee Mallard page anymore. So I'm re-working it as an Impossibles story. As always, the Impossibles belong to Hanna-Barbera. Everyone else belongs to me. The Impossibles' real names and families are something I made up myself because that information was never given on the original cartoon._

_

* * *

_

After a long day of rehearsing for a gig, and busting bad guys, the Impossibles had decided to call it a day. They went to the house of Fluey's "aunt," Mathilda "Tillie" Templeton (she wasn't his real aunt, just his guardian before he found out the identity of his birth parents).

"You sure your aunt Tillie won't mind us dropping in like this?" Multi asked. "You know you don't live here anymore."

"Yeah, I know," Fluey said, opening his aunt's mailbox. "But Aunt Tillie won't mind. Besides, I still get my mail here."

Fluey grabbed the mail, closed the mailbox, and he and his friends went inside. Fluey immediately began sorting through the mail.

"Bill, bill, bill, another bill," he said, throwing the envelopes on the coffee table in the living room. "You may already have won a million dollars, music catalogue . . . . . hey, a letter from Uncle Henry! Man, I haven't heard from him in like forever!"

Fluey immediately ripped open the letter and read it:

_Dear Franklin, I know it seems odd to hear from me after such a very long time, but there is a reason for this letter. Here I am in South America and I'm searching for the legendary Valley of the Gold Sun. My colleagues think I'm crazy for thinking this, but I am sure the valley exists. I thought maybe you could come down and help me locate the valley. It could be the archaeological find of the century! I will explain more about it when you arrive in South America. I look forward to seeing you again. Best regards, Uncle Henry._

"Isn't this the uncle who had a theory about raising Atlantis?" Coiley asked.

"That's him," Fluey replied. "He went off to find this Altar of Poseidon or something and ended up finding nothing. I don't think his colleagues will ever let him live it down. I think he's trying to find this valley so he can gain a little more credibility. But what the heck? You guys up for a little treasure hunting?"

"With that crazy uncle of yours?" Coiley asked. "I don't know."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Fluey prodded.

"At least talk to Big D about this," Multi said. "He might not let us do this."

Fluey agreed to that. The next morning, the boys went into Big D's office with the letter, and Fluey made his request to the chief. He handed Big D the letter.

"And just who is Uncle Henry?" he asked, skimming the letter.

"Aunt Tillie's brother," Fluey said.

"I believe I have heard of some of his . . . . . exploits," Big D said. "Something about trying to raise Atlantis?"

"Yeah, well . . . ." Fluey said, shrugging. "Everybody thinks he's a crackpot, but he really isn't. Please chief? I haven't seen him in years! He may be a little cuckoo, but he's not dangerous!"

"I may regret this decision later," Big D said with a sigh. "But all right. But just remember, you'll be on active duty while you're down there. If I need you for an assignment, you're to remain on call."

"Great!" Fluey shouted. "Thanks, chief!"

Immediately, the boys went down to the mailroom. Shawn, FG, and Danalleah were sorting through the singing Impossibles' fan mail when they arrived.

"Guess where we're going," Fluey said.

"I give up, where?" FG asked.

"South America," Fluey

"South America?" Shawn asked. "What for?"

"My Uncle Henry wrote a letter and he wants me to come down and help him find the Valley of the Gold Sun or something like that," Fluey said. "You want to come?"

"Uncle Henry?" Danalleah asked.

"Aunt Tillie's brother," Fluey explained.

"Isn't he the crazy guy who thought he could raise Atlantis?" FG asked.

"Don't push it, FG," Fluey said. "So you girls want to come with us or what?"

"I think it would be kind of fun," Shawn said. "We hardly ever get to travel."

After a quick call to the chief, the girls were officially signed up for the trip. All that was left to do was to let Coiley, Multi, and FG's parents in on the trip. Once they informed them, they began packing. Coiley's younger sister, Courtney, wandered into his room with her two friends (Ellen and Donna).

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Packing," Coiley said. "We're going to South America."

"What for?" Ellen asked.

"We're going to help Fluey's uncle discover some lost city or something," Coiley said.

"Coooool!" Ellen shouted. "Can we go with you?"

"Yeah, Coil . . . . . I mean Calvin!" Courtney shouted. "Can we?"

"Absolutely not!" Coiley shouted. "It's too dangerous, and you three are just kids."

"Awww, come on!" Courtney begged.

"No way," Coiley said.

"Mooooooommmmm!" Courtney yelled, running down the hall. Ellen and Donna followed her. Coiley groaned, and went after them.

"Mom, can we go to South America with Calvin?" she asked. "Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase?!"

"No," Coiley's mother, Martha, said, flatly. "Absolutely not, it's out of the question. And I highly doubt Donna's and Ellen's parents would allow it, either. It's too dangerous to be playing around an archaeological dig."

"But Mo-_om_!" Courtney shouted.

"No buts!"

"Geez, we never get to do _any_thing!" Courtney grumbled.

"Thanks, Mom," Coiley said. "Listen, do we still have that big trunk? I think we might need it."

"Yeah, I'll get your dad to bring it down from the attic," Martha said.

"Thanks."

And with that, Coiley left the room while Martha went to get her husband.

"He gets to have all the fun," Courtney griped.

"I've got an idea," Ellen said. "My dad's got a hand drill in our garage."

"What do we need a hand drill for?" Donna asked.

"You'll see!" Ellen shouted, and she ran outside and toward her house. Courtney and Donna exchanged a glance. Usually, whenever Ellen said "you'll see," it usually meant trouble.

By the time Ellen returned to the Collins' house, the big trunk was sitting in the living room.

"What are you gonna do with that thing, Calvin?" Courtney asked.

"We're going to pack all of our stuff in it and send it down to South America via SSHQ courier," Coiley said. "It'll get there around the same time we do. Well, I'm gonna call it a night. We've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Right," Courtney said. "Goodnight, Calvin."

Once the three girls were sure Coiley was gone, Ellen walked over to the trunk, opened the lid, and climbed in.

"Come on, you guys!" she shouted. "This is our only chance!"

"Are you kidding?!" Courtney shouted. "We can't hide in the trunk!"

"How will we breathe?" Donna asked.

"That's what the hand drill's for, silly!" Ellen shouted, and she began to use her father's hand drill to drill holes in the sides of the trunk.

"I don't think my dad'll appreciate what you're doing to his trunk, Ellen," Courtney said. "Not to mention what Calvin's gonna do."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ellen shouted.

Courtney and Donna gave in, and climbed into the trunk. Ellen immediately began digging the air holes into the sides of the thing. By morning, they would be on their way to adventure.


	2. The Map

The next day, the Impossibles, Shawn, FG, and Danalleah landed the Impossi-Jet in South America by the archaeological dig. Fluey immediately jumped out of the jet, and ran over to the excavation sight, directly toward an older man with white hair and mustache, thick round glasses, and wearing what you see stereotypical archaeologists wear in cartoons.

"Uncle Henry!" Fluey called out, waving. "Hey, Uncle Henry, we're here!"

"Aaaahhh, Franklin, my boy!" the man said, standing up and walking over. "I'm glad you decided to come down. I just know that the Valley of the Gold Sun is down here somewhere! And I just _knew_ you'd believe me!"

"Well . . . . it's not that I don't believe you, Uncle Henry," Fluey said. "Especially after you tried to raise Atlantis, but I figure, what the heck? Why not?"

"It _is_ possible to raise Atlantis, dear boy. I just need to find the _exact_ location of the altar of Poseidon."

"Yeah, okay, Uncle Henry, whatever you say."

"Incidentally, who are those you brought with you?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Uncle Henry, these are my friends, Mark and Calvin, my cousin FG, Mark's girlfriend Shawn, and my girlfriend Danalleah, and Mark's dog, Skittles."

The group exchanged greetings and handshakes, and then got right down to business as Henry began showing them the camp.

"Aren't you worried that wild animals will show up?" Danalleah asked.

"Not at all, not at all," Henry said. "They stay away from us, and we stay away from them."

"So tell us about this valley," Multi said.

"Yeah, what's the set up?" Fluey asked.

"Well, first of all," Henry said, "I was in Panama, digging up ancient artifacts for a museum that's being erected in San Francisco. I heard some of my colleagues talking about something or another, so I decided to see what it was."

"What was it?" Coiley asked.

"Apparently," Henry said, "one of my colleagues found this chest filled with solid gold coins. You can't buy much with them anymore, but they're still worth a lot. Anyway, he brought the chest over, and I was looking at the coins. Here. I'll show them to you."

Henry pulled a bag out of the drawer and showed the others the coins. They were indeed solid gold, and it looked like they had some kind of sun design engraved on them.

"Wow!" Coiley shouted.

"They're really pretty," Danalleah

"Are they real gold?" Fluey asked. "Or some fake gold?"

"They're real gold," Henry said. "I took the bag to be appraised, and lo and behold, solid gold."

Fluey then pulled out his pocket tape recorder and loaded a cassette into it. Then he hit the record button.

"What are you doing, Franky?" FG asked.

"I want to get this on tape," he said. "So your friend gave you the coins, and then what?"

"Well," Henry said, "we were digging through that chest, looking for anything else worth anything, and I came across a rolled up piece of paper. So I unrolled it and it looked like a map."

"A map?" Multi asked.

"Yes," Henry said, walking over to his desk again and pulled out a piece of paper. Skittles began sniffing at it.

"So what's the map for?" Coiley asked.

"Well, we found out that this map leads to the Valley of the Gold Sun," Henry replied.

"Sounds like Crazy Henry's talking about his lost valley again," a voice said. "Valley of the Gold Sun? Come on!"

"Who's that?" Multi asked.

"One of my colleagues," Henry said. "This is Professor Andrew Harrington. Andrew, this is my nephew Franklin and his friends."

"Don't believe a word of his crazy stories, Franklin," Professor Harrington said. "First he wanted us to help him raise Atlantis, and now he wants us to find a lost valley."

"I'm almost positive there is one!" Henry retorted.

"Have you found anything that will lead you to this valley?" Multi asked. Henry cleared his throat.

"Well, no not yet," he said.

Professor Harrington gave the others a look that simply said, "see what I mean?"

"By the way, a trunk arrived here at the base a minute ago," he said. "Is one of you Calvin Collins?"

"Yeah, that's me," Coiley said.

"I think something burrowed in your trunk, Calvin," Professor Harrington said. "Sounds like here's something alive in there."

"What?!" Coiley shouted, and he and the others ran out to investigate. When they reached the trunk, they found it was full of holes.

"Whoa, Swiss cheese central!" Fluey shouted.

"Oh boy, my dad's gonna _kill _me when he sees this!" Coiley shouted. He took the key out of his pocket to unlock it, only to find his kid sister and her friends inside of it.

"Finally!" Ellen shouted, practically gasping for fresh air. "I thought we'd never get out of there!"

"Yeah, that was a long ride," Courtney said.

"COURTNEY!" Coiley screamed at the top of his lungs. "Courtney Louise Collins, what are you _do_ing in there?!"

"Uh oh . . . . ." Donna said. "Busted."

"Would you believe we were playing hide and seek?" Courtney asked.

"No," Coiley said. "Good grief, Courtney! I can't be_lieve_ you tried stowing away in that truck! Both Mom and Dad are likely to slaughter me once they get wind of this! I have a good mind to . . . . ."

"What's going on?" Henry asked, walking over. "What's all the yelling about?"

"My little sister and her friends stowed away in the trunk," Coiley said. "Courtney, you _know_ Mom and Dad are gonna have a heart attack when they find out! And so are Ellen and Donna's folks!"

"But we wanted to help find the lost valley!" Ellen shouted.

"Yeah, you guys have all the fun and we wanted to have some fun, too!" Courtney said.

"Besides," Ellen went on, "it's not like we're missing school or anything like that. It's the middle of summer vacation, and . . . . ."

"All right, all right, all right," Coiley said, giving in. "You guys win. For now. But you're the one explaining this to Mom and Dad, Courtney!"

"But it was Ellen's idea," Courtney said.

"Forget it, you guys," Fluey said. "Let's just drop it and let your parents know what's going on so they don't worry."

With that, the group went to the station to use the phone to call Coiley's parents, and then Donna's and Ellen's parents. They weren't too happy that the girls snuck away, but there wasn't much that could be done about it. They wanted to put the girls on the next plane to Megatropolis immediately, but they ended up begging to stay, and they reluctantly agreed, seeing as they would do nothing but whine about the whole thing.

The next day, the group went out to the digging sights. Fluey was taking photos of the place. Some of Henry's colleagues were complete hams. They waved at the camera and even started to make idiots of themselves.

"Hey guys, cool it!" Fluey laughed."

"Don't mind them," one of the workers, Max, said. "They're just hams. So you're Henry's nephew, huh?"

"Sort of," Fluey said. "His sister's my guardian . . . . . or rather she _was_ my guardian at one point or another. Anyway, I call her Aunt Tillie, so it made sense to me to call him Uncle Henry."

"Franklin!" Henry called. "Come in here and take a look at the map with me. We need to investigate it!"

Fluey walked over to his "uncle," grabbed a piece of scrap paper, folded it, and waving it in front of his face.

"You didn't tell me it would be so hot here," he said. "I've handled humidity before. I've been to Florida. But this is worse since we're below the equator. Good grief, I'm dying!"

"Shawn's got a battery operated fan," Multi said, as he and Coiley came over to check out the map. "I'll go ask her if you can borrow it."

"Thanks," Fluey replied, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"Hey, Flu . . . . I mean, Franky," Coiley said, catching himself from calling his bandmate by his code name in front of Henry. "Come here for a sec."

"What is it?" Fluey asked.

"Look at this map. Does it make any sense to you?"

"No, but that's only because of one reason."

"What's that?"

"It's practically in Spanish. I can speak a little Spanish, but I can't make heads or tails out of this map. You know, I don't think most of it is real words. I think most of it is symbols and stuff."

"What we need is a good translator or something."

"You called?" Ellen asked, as she, Multi, and Shawn came over.

"Buzz off, Ellen, we're busy," Fluey said, taking the mini fan from Shawn.

"But I can help," Ellen said. "I can read hieroglyphics!"

"Really?" Henry asked, impressed. "Ten years old, and she can read hieroglyphics, hmm. Quite remarkable."

"Not really," Coiley said. "Courtney's told me time and time again Ellen's addicted to _Nevada Nesmith_ books."

"Who?" Henry asked.

"Nevada Nesmith," Ellen said. "He's an adventurer and he's been like _every_where!"

"He's a fictional comic book hero, Uncle Henry," Fluey explained.

"I brought the official Nevada Nesmith Hieroglyphic Dictionary with me," Ellen said. "It's in the trunk. I'll go get it!"

"You're not gonna let her do this, are you?" Fluey asked.

"Why not?" Henry said, shrugging. "We need all the leads we can get."

Ellen quickly returned with her book, and went to work. She kept glancing from the book to the map. She went through the thing cover to cover, and couldn't find one piece of information.

"They're either too advanced for this book," she said, "or someone's got lousy handwriting."

"I'd go with lousy handwriting," Fluey said.

"Back to the ol' drawing board," Coiley sighed.

"I still think you're on a wild goose chase, Templeton," Professor Harrington said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna prove you wrong," Fluey said.

"How are we going to do that?" Shawn asked.

"I'm gonna find out how to read this map and find the Valley of the Gold Sun."

With that, Fluey took the map and walked off. The others looked at each other, and then they took off after Fluey. The dark haired Impossible dug through the station and practically tore it apart, throwing things all over the place, making a mess, and a lot of noise.

"What the heck are you doing, Fluey?" Danalleah asked.

"Proving Professor Harrington wrong," Fluey said. "He said that we're on a wild goose chase with that map leading to that lost valley Uncle Henry told us about, so I'm gonna go find this valley and prove him wrong."

"Let me see the map," Danalleah said. Fluey handed his girlfriend the map and the two of them looked over it.

"I don't think anybody can make heads or tails out of this thing," Fluey said.

"It's simple, really," Danalleah said, taking the map. "See, most of these symbols don't really mean anything anymore. They were the language of the people who made this map, and this map looks like it's about a million years old or so. And probably whatever the symbols represent aren't there anymore."

"How'd you know that?"

"It's a witch thing."

Everybody laughed about that. Fluey continued to gather supplies. The others just watched him.

"Okay," Fluey said, swinging a backpack over his shoulders. "I'm off. See you guys later!"

"Wait a minute," Coiley said. "You can't go out there by yourself!"

"Why not?" Fluey asked.

"It's a jungle out there!"

"Leave the rotten jokes to me, Coil . . . . Calvin. Besides, I can handle a jungle."

"Forget it," Multi said. "We're a team, and we're going with you."

"Just one moment," Henry said. "I can not allow you children to go out there by yourselves. I must insist myself, and some of my colleagues accompany you."

"Us too!" Ellen shouted.

"Yeah, can we?" Courtney asked.

"If we don't they're just going to beg and beg and beg and drive us all bonkers," Fluey said.

"All right," Coiley said. "But you have to promise to stay out of the way."

The girls agreed, and began digging around for backpacks and supplies.

"I've given up on that map," Henry said. "I can't make heads or tails out of it."

"Don't worry about it," Fluey said, taking the map. "We can handle it. Skittles can sniff out, right, Skits?"

Skittles barked and wagged her tail.

But little did the Impossibles and their friends know what lied ahead of them in the jungle.


	3. It's a Jungle Out There

The next morning, the Impossibles, the girls, Henry, Max, Professor Harrington, and another archaeologist named Professor Grant left the station and started into the jungle. It was only eight in the morning and already everyone was sweating.

"I don't get how it can get so hot so early in the morning," Fluey said.

"We're below the equator," Shawn said, turning on her fan. "Besides, sweating's good for you. You can lose a lot of weight this way."

"Besides, you should be worried if you weren't sweating," Max said. "It's the body's way of keeping cool, actually."

"Oh."

Fluey sat down on a rock and looked at the map. Everybody else got out their canteens and began taking gulps of water at a time. Coiley actually poured some of his over his head.

"Feel better, Calvin?" FG asked.

"Yeah," Coiley said. "Boy, it's hot out here."

"There's an understatement," Multi said.

Fluey got up and began to walk down a path. The plants began to get a little thick, but luckily, Professor Grant brought along a machete. He began chopping at the plants with it.

"Stand back!" Max shouted.

"Yeah, you might lose a limb the way he's slicing and dicing the jungle like a vegematic!" Fluey warned.

"You know, you don't _have_ to slice and dice like that," Shawn said. "It isn't _that_ thick! We could just push it out of the way!"

"Oh," Professor Grant said.

"Sheesh."

Henry led the group down the path, and did the best he could to follow the map. Luckily, some of the landmarks on the map were the same as they were in the jungle. The group had to take constant breaks due to the heat.

"What I wouldn't give for a triple scoop ice cream sundae right about now," Danalleah said.

"Amen to that!" Coiley shouted. "A root beer float sounds good to me."

"Oy vey," FG said. "Brother, it's hotter than I thought it would be!"

"Oh man, you're not kidding!" Fluey shouted. "You could probably fry an egg on the ground!"

The others nodded. Henry kept his eyes glued to the map. He stared at the writing for awhile, and then walked down the path. The others followed.

"This doesn't make much sense," he said.

"Are we lost, Professor Templeton?" Donna asked.

"No, dear," Henry said. "At least . . . . I don't _think_ so . . . . ."

"The map's just old, Donna," Fluey said. "I'm sure a lot of stuff on it's changed over the years. But I know Uncle Henry knows where we're . . . . . whoa!"

Fluey didn't get to finish his sentence. He fell head first into a lake of some kind. He popped up and began spitting water out of his mouth. The others laughed.

"As a navigator, Franky, you're all washed up!" Shawn laughed.

"Very funny," Fluey said.

"How's the water?" Multi asked.

"Cold. Not freezing, but cold. I'd say it's time for a little break. Everybody into the pool!"

Everyone immediately jumped into the lake to cool off. After that break, they were off again. By noon, the group reached a cliff, and they had to climb it before they could go anywhere else.

"We have to climb that thing?" Courtney asked.

"That's what it looks like," Multi said.

"It honestly doesn't look that bad," Coiley said. "Let's go."

The group pulled climbing equipment out of their backpacks and got to work climbing. By the time they reached the top, everyone felt exhausted. It seemed to get hotter by the minute.

"We need a break," Multi said.

"Good idea!" Shawn shouted.

"I can't take the heat much longer," Coiley said, opening his canteen.

The group sat around for ten minutes, and then got back on track. A few more hours passed. Soon it began to get dark.

"I think we better call it a day," Henry said. "Time to set up camp."

"Maybe we ought to travel at night," Shawn suggested. "It might not be as hot."

"No way!" Ellen shouted. "Jungles tend to get really dark at night. Even if you have a flashlight you can't see where you're going!"

"Ellen has a point," Danalleah said. "And when it's really dark, it gets really creepy."

The group set up camp and tried to get some sleep. It wasn't easy. Every little noise made everyone jump, thinking it was some kind of wild animal. But eventually, the group managed to fall asleep. The next morning, the group went back into the jungle. Professor Grant ended up using the machete again, but he didn't go crazy slicing and dicing.

"Day two on the search of the Valley of the Gold Sun," Fluey said into his tape recorder. "Professor Grant is in the lead. It's hot out here, and we're taking constant breaks."

"Which is the only thing you can do," Coiley said.

"Yeah, you don't want to overdo it in weather like this," Multi replied. "I think it's hotter today than it was yesterday!"

The group decided to stop. Fluey walked up to Henry and looked at the map.

"So how far along are we?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," Henry said. He leaned against a rock. "If one of us could get up on this rock and look around, maybe I'd be able to figure it out or something."

"Hey Mark! Give me a boost!"

Multi walked over and got down on his hands and knees. Fluey climbed onto Multi's back and then on top of the rock (they didn't want to use their powers unless it was absolutely necessary, considering Henry didn't know about the boys' double lives). He looked around. He didn't see much.

"See anything?" Multi asked.

"Nothing much," Fluey said. "Just jungle, jungle, and more jungle."

"Very funny!"

"Listen, I'm gonna go ahead and walk around, all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Fluey slid down the other side of the rock and walked around. The others got up and proceeded to follow him. They reached another cliff they had to climb.

"I didn't think the mountains were this bad in South America," FG said.

"Don't ask me," Fluey said. "I flunked geography."

Multi reached the top of the cliff first, and looked at the map. Then he groaned.

"We've got to go up another hill," he said. "It's not as bad as the cliff, but it's still pretty steep."

"Well, this _is_ good exercise," Danalleah said.

"She can see the bright side to anything," Coiley commented.

"If we have to go up another hill, I'm gonna scream," Shawn said.

"What can you do about it, Shawn?" Multi asked. "It's the way the map is. And we're just following the map."

"I know."

The group climbed the hill, and went on. After a few minutes, Fluey suddenly collapsed to his knees, breathless.

"Guys hold up!" he shouted. "I've got to stop."

"What for?" Max asked.

"I'm tired!" Fluey shouted.

"How can you be tired?" Shawn asked. "Yesterday, you were leading the charge like you couldn't stop!"

"Yeah, well, that was yesterday, and this is today," Fluey said. "Seriously, I'm tired, I'm dizzy, and I feel as if I'm gonna faint any minute."

"I think we could all use a break," Henry said, handing his canteen over to Fluey.

Night fall came, and the group pitched tents to camp out. It also began to rain.

"Lovely," Professor Grant said. "What more could go wrong?"

He had to open his big mouth. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, and Donna nearly jumped a mile high. It was one heavy thunderstorm. It kept everyone awake. Courtney, Ellen, and Donna sat in their tent and tried to pass the time by playing cards.

"I hope we find that valley soon," Donna said.

"Yeah, me too," Courtney replied.

"Me three," Ellen said. "Nevada Nesmith sure makes these things look easy!"

While the girls were playing and talking, the others were trying to get some sleep.

"We'll probably sleep 'til noon tomorrow," Coiley replied. "Listen to that thunder!"

"I know," Multi said. "I remember when I was a little kid, thunderstorms scared me to death. My sister and I used to run in our parents room and sleep with them."

"I wonder if Courtney, Donna, and Ellen will do that?" Fluey asked.

"I don't know about Ellen," Coiley said. "But Courtney definitely will, and Donna might, though. We'd better be prepared for them, just in case."

Thunder clapped again, and Donna and Courtney dashed inside the tent all of a sudden.

"What kept you?" Coiley asked.

"It's scary out there," Donna said, latching onto Multi's arm.

"It's just a little thunder," Fluey said. Suddenly, thunder clapped again, and Ellen appeared in the tent's doorway

"Hi," she said. "I was just wondering where Courtney and Donna went."

"There right here," Coiley said. "What's wrong, scared?"

"Who me?" Ellen asked. "No way! I'm not scared of anything!"

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed again. Ellen let out a screech and ran over to the boys, latching onto Fluey's arm.

"Not scared of anything, huh?" Fluey said, knowingly.

"I wasn't scared," Ellen said. "It just . . . . surprised me."

Fluey threw a knowing glance to Multi and Coiley, but said nothing.

It was one of the longest lasting thunderstorms in history. About an hour later, it was still raining (but not thundering and no lightning), and Courtney and her friends had fallen fast asleep, curled up at the foot of the boys' sleeping bags. Skittles was nestled between Courtney and Donna, sleeping herself. The boys looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and laughed.

"I don't have the heart to wake them up and tell them the storm stopped," Multi said.

"Neither do I," Coiley replied. "Let them sleep."

The whole group didn't get going again until ten o' clock the next morning. They were now starting Day Three of their search. Henry managed to find some information about the legend of the Valley of the Gold Sun in a book, but nobody was that interested in hearing it. By noon, morale began to fall. Courtney, Ellen, and Donna were ready to fall asleep.

"I can't walk anymore," Courtney said. Coiley sighed and his sister on his shoulders.

"Don't get used to this, Courtney," he said. "I just feel like being nice."

"It's definitely the heat," Multi said. "It's startin' to get to all of us."

"We've spent three days looking for this valley," Fluey said. "And so far, we haven't found a thing. We're all hot, we're all tired, the kids are about to drop . . . . ."

"Can we be accused of child abuse for this?" Danalleah asked.

"I don't think so," Shawn said.

"Yeah, they're the ones who wanted to come!" Coiley shouted.

After that short break, the gang went on. Three hours passed. The group needed to take another break. And they were beginning to crack up as well. One little comment could cause someone to go nuts.

"My kingdom for an air conditioner!" Shawn shouted.

"I can't take it anymore!" Professor Grant said. Then he began to laugh. And it was not natural. "The walls! They're closing in on me!"

"What walls?!" Fluey shouted.

"The walls are closing in on me! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Professor . . . ."

"But that's okay! Ha, ha! Because the little pink bunny rabbits are taking over the world! _Heeeeee_ hee, hee, hee, heeeee!"

"Little pink . . . . Professor Grant, are you all right?"

"Watch out for the little pink bunny rabbits! They're cute but they're vicious! Hoo ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"That's it. He's cracked."

Luckily, FG knew what to do. She walked over to Professor Grant and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. That seemed to do the trick.

"Thanks," Professor Grant said, shaking his head to regain his composure. "I needed that."

"I believe it," Fluey replied. "You totally lost it."

And that was only the beginning of it. Half an hour later, Max began crawling on the ground.

"Water!" he shouted. "Water! I need water I tell you! Must . . . . have . . . . water! Water!"

And with that, he dropped down onto the ground, face first. Professor Grant groaned.

"Max, you just had a drink five minutes ago!" he shouted. "And you refilled your canteen five minutes ago!"

"Oh," Max said, and then he blushed. "Uh, I knew that." He stood up, brushed and began to walk along.

"Dip," Professor Grant said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Another half an hour passed. Shawn was about ready to drop then and there.

"Boy, it must be eighty degrees out here," she said.

"No, it's worse than eighty," Multi replied.

"Ninety, then."

"It's probably a hundred degrees out here, and the humidity makes it feel like a hundred fifty degrees! I'm sweating so much, I'm thinking of starting my own lake!"

"Oh, Mark, you're not sweating _that_ much! You're exaggerating!"

"Am I?"

Multi took off the pith helmet he was wearing. His hair was drenched with sweat. He looked like he just come out of the shower.

"Okay, never mind," Shawn said.

Another hour went by, and they were nowhere close to finding anything resembling a lost valley.

"When they call it a lost valley, they ain't kidding, Uncle Henry!" Fluey shouted.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Max screamed suddenly, scaring the others have to death. "We're lost, we have no food, no water, it's hot, we're stranded . . . . WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

Everybody just stared at him as he kept screaming "we're all gonna die! We're all gonna die!" over and over again. FG stood up and gave him a good slap in the face. That seemed to calm him down.

"Thanks," he said. "I needed that."

"Max, for pity's sake!" Henry shouted. "We're not stranded, and we're not lost. We've just got a long way to go. We have plenty of food, and plenty of water. And we are _not_ gonna die!"

"Oh," Max said, blushing. "I knew that."

"Yeah, right," Professor Grant said.

"Oh look who's talking Mr. Little Pink Bunnies Are Taking Over the World!"

Another hour went by, the group reached another lake. And not a moment too soon. Max dove right in and began drinking the water. The others just laughed. Once everyone's canteens were refilled, they were on their way again. Fluey looked at the map one more time and then out at the jungle.

"Okay, you guys," he said. "Through this part of the jungle should be the gates to the valley."

"You mean we're almost there?" Coiley asked.

"Yep."

"Good! Now I can get Courtney off my back!"

Courtney whapped her brother in the head and jumped off his shoulders. Professor Grant took out the machete and began whacking away at the thick brush. Once he was through it, all he saw was a giant stone wall. A dead end. The others saw it shortly afterward, and were a bit surprised.

"What the . . . ." Max said.

"I don't believe it," Shawn said.

"We come up all this way for that?!" Professor Harrington yelled. "I knew it! I knew there was no Valley of the Gold Sun! We just wasted three days!"

"And it's gonna take three more days to get back to camp," Henry said.

Dr. Harrington grinded his teeth and began to turn around, and the others started following. Ellen stood there, staring at the road block. Then she pulled out her Nevada Nesmith book, and started looking in it, until she stopped at a page with a picture of the road block.

"Ellen, will you come on?" Courtney called. "We've got to get back to camp!"

"Wait a minute, you guys," Ellen said. "Come back here. I may have found something."

Professor Harrington rolled his eyes and began to walk away. The others went back to the road block.

"I've found something," Ellen said. "According to my book, this is the gate to the Valley of the Gold Sun."

"But how do we get in?" Multi asked.

"The book says to look for five circular slots," Ellen said. "They should all be in a line on the rock."

"Yeah, here they are," Fluey said.

"It says here that the natives who lived in the valley kept it hidden from their enemies," Ellen said. "And to open the door, they took five of their coins and put them in the five slots. Once all five coins were in the slots, the door would open."

"And look at the slots," Multi said. "They have a picture of some kind of sun in them, like the coins Professor Templeton showed us."

"And you know what else?" Fluey asked.

"No, what?" Coiley said.

"I've got the coins."

Fluey reached into his backpack and pulled out the bag of coins from Henry's desk. He took out five, and gave one to Multi, Coiley, Courtney, and Ellen. The five of them then placed the coins in the slots. Once the coins were in, the ground began to shake, like an earthquake.

"I don't like the sound of this," Shawn said.

"Duck and cover!" Max shouted.

As the ground was shaking, the giant stone wall began to move as well. The others watched it carefully, and finally the shaking stopped. There was now an opening. Fluey went in first and looked around. The others followed, and they were immediately awe stricken.

"Whoa," Ellen said.

"Holy Mesopotamia!" Fluey shouted.

"Wow," Shawn said.

That was basically the common response. The group looked around the valley. It was basically inside a group of mountains where nobody could get inside, unless they were a bungee jumper, a parasailer, or a sky diver. Plus it was kind of hard to see from a birds eye view. In the center of the valley was a temple, covered in moss and vines. On the sides of the mountains were giant gold disks, which were larger versions of the coins Henry had found. They went around in a circle.

"The Valley of the Gold Sun," Henry said. Then he smiled. "You and your friends have done it, Franklin!"

Fluey immediately whipped out his camera and began taking photos right and left, just so they could prove it.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it," Professor Harrington said.

"Wait'll the kids at school hear about this!" Courtney shouted.

"Man, this is great," Fluey said. "I'll bet there hasn't been anyone here for years!"

"Come on!" Ellen shouted. "Let's explore the temple."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Henry said. "It says here that the natives in the valley set booby traps around just in case someone ever found the valley. There's also a legend that the valley is haunted."

"Haunted?" Fluey asked. "Oh come on, Uncle Henry, you're pulling my leg!"

"It's just a legend," Henry replied. "It says the ghosts of the natives protect this valley from intruders, like us!"

"That's just a story," Fluey said. "However, booby traps would make sense."

"They were set up to protect their treasure," Henry said.

"Well, booby traps or not," Fluey said. "Let's go get to that temple."

"Count me out," Max said. "I draw the line at booby traps."

"Well, we should really head back to camp and inform the rest of the team," Henry said.

"Can't we stay here and explore a little?" Ellen asked.

"I'm just worried about you not being able to find your way back," Henry said.

"Don't worry about us," Fluey said. "We'll manage."

"All right," Henry said. And he and Max left in order to inform their colleagues about the valley. As they were leaving, Shawn realized something.

"Hey, what happened to Professor Harrington and Professor Grant?" she asked.

"Oh, they probably went into the temple to scope it out," Fluey said. "Come on, guys. We can't let them have all the fun!"

The others nodded and walked into the temple. According to Ellen's book, not only were their hidden dangers, but secret passages as well. If they didn't watch their step, they might set one off, or disappear themselves. The entire temple was dark, creepy, and hot. Probably hotter than it was outside!

"I guess we don't have much luck finding an air conditioner in here, huh?" Shawn asked.

"Nope," Multi said. "But we can't worry about that now."

"You don't really think this temple is haunted, do you Calvin?" Courtney asked.

"No I don't," Coiley said. "I honestly don't."

"Well, then how come the professors just seemed to disappear?"

"I can't answer that."

"Maybe we ought to split up," Danalleah said. "We could cover more ground that way."

"Good idea," Coiley said.

The group divided themselves and went in separate directions.

In the meantime, Professor Harrington and Professor Grant were actually on the lowest floor of the temple. Sort of like a basement. There was a secret passage that led to a door to the secret basement. But the group didn't realize was that Professor Harrington and Professor Grant had discovered the valley a year before Henry showed up. They were trying to convince him it didn't exist so they could make off with the priceless artifacts and treasures. Thy were really just a couple of crooks.

"This treasure had better be worth it," Professor Grant said.

"Don't worry, it will be," Harrington replied. "Just so long as those snoopy kids don't find the passage to the basement.

Harrington and Grant started to laugh maniacally at their plot.


	4. Booby Traps

Meanwhile, Coiley, FG, and Courtney were wandering around, looking for the professors.

"Professor Harrington!" Coiley called. "Professor Grant! Where are you guys?!"

"Professors!" FG shouted. "Come on, what are you trying to do, scare us?"

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Courtney called.

"We're gonna have to move to another hallway or something," Coiley said.

"Yeah, we're not getting any response," FG said. "We may have to speed this search up a little. We're running out of light. The batteries in my flashlight are almost dead."

"Yeah, but there are torches along this hallway," Coiley said.

"But not in all the others," FG pointed out.

"So we'll just take a torch from here," Coiley said, picking up a torch. The trio continued walking down the hallway, looking around.

"You know, I've just noticed something," Coiley said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"There are absolutely no ancient artifacts around here," Coiley replied. "Nothing, none, nada, zilch."

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," FG said.

"Maybe the natives had them buried with them," Courtney said. "Like they did in Egypt."

"Maybe," Coiley replied. "But you'd think there'd be _some_thing around here."

The trio walked around a little at least until Coiley accidentally stepped on a small rock. It turned out that rock was a button that activated a booby trap. After a little while, it appeared that the ceiling was getting lower.

"Is it just me or is this ceiling getting lower?" FG asked.

"It's getting lower," Coiley said. "Not to mention the walls are starting to come in as well."

Then Coiley realized what he just said.

"Did I just say the walls were closing in?" he asked.

"Something like that," Courtney replied.

"Somebody must've set off a booby trap!" FG shouted.

"I could transform and hold off the walls, but definitely not the ceiling with them!" Coiley shouted.

The trio began to panic. The walls and the ceiling were closing in, getting ready to squash them. Suddenly, Courtney pulled a bag of marbles out of her backpack.

"What are you gonna do with those?" Coiley asked.

"Get us out of here, what else?" Courtney said.

"By shooting marbles?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't think that's going to work."

"Just watch!"

Courtney pulled a big one out of the bag and shot it at the ceiling. It bounced off the lowering ceiling and then rolled across the floor. It hit a crack and bounced on the button that Coiley had stepped on. Then the walls and ceiling retracted.

"Wow, that was a close one," FG said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Too close for comfort if you ask me," Coiley said. "Come on. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Meanwhile, Multi, Shawn, Donna, and Skittles were going along yet another hallway, looking around, trying to make heads or tails out of the situation.

"Hey Professors!" Multi called.

"Ally ally oxen free!" Donna called out.

"Where the heck _are_ they?" Shawn asked, starting to get impatient.

The group continued to walk along, Skittles sniffing about. And all of them noticed the lack of ancient artifacts. They thought that was pretty strange. They were walking along so absorbed in either wondering about the missing artifacts or finding the professors, they didn't notice a button similar to the one Coiley had stepped on along the way.

"This is crazy," Multi groaned. "It's hot in here, probably hotter than it is outside!"

"You're telling me?!" Shawn shouted. "We're in here in this . . . . this sauna, and we also have to worry about booby traps!"

"Well, they're sure hidden well. I haven't seen anything that looks remotely like a . . . . whoa!"

Multi had tripped over a crack and was about to land on a button that would set off another booby trap. And everyone noticed.

"Multi, no!" Shawn screamed.

Too late. Multi crash landed and his hand hit the button.

"Oops," he said.

The girls began to panic. But then nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"Maybe it's a false alarm," Shawn replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Suddenly, a blade came swinging from the ceiling. The foursome jumped out of the way and screamed.

"Me and my big mouth!" Shawn shouted. Another blade swung down, missing Multi by an inch.

"Run for it!" he shouted.

The foursome ran, dodging the blades that were coming down at an alarming pace. They finally managed to get into another hallway just as the blades stopped swinging down.

"Now that's what I call a close shave!" Multi shouted.

"A little too close for my taste," Shawn said. "Come on, you guys. We've got work to do."

The quartet walked off. Meanwhile, Fluey, Danalleah, and Ellen were wandering around, looking for the professors.

"This is incredible," Fluey said. "How could they just have disappeared into thin air?"

"Maybe this place really is haunted," Danalleah said. "Maybe the ghosts of the natives got them."

"Yeah right," Fluey said. "If this place is haunted, then I'm the King of Sheba."

As they were walking, Fluey stepped on another button that set off another booby trap. But it didn't activate right away. Nobody really noticed until Fluey suddenly stopped.

"You girls hear something?" he asked.

"Like what?" Ellen said.

"Like kind of a low rumble," Fluey said.

"What?" Danalleah asked.

"Just listen," Fluey said.

The girls stopped and listened. Fluey was right about one thing. There was somewhat of a low rumble, and it was coming from right behind them. The group turned around and saw the biggest boulder known to man rolling down the hallway, right at them.

"Let's get out of here!" Fluey yelled.

The trio dashed down the hall, with the boulder on their heels. They were having one heck of a time trying to outrun it, that was for sure! The thing was rolling too fast.

"It's gonna squash us any minute!" Ellen shouted.

"What we need is a detour!" Danalleah yelled.

"Follow me!" Fluey shouted.

The trio rounded a corner suddenly. The boulder went straight ahead and then crashed into the wall, causing it to break into little pieces. The giant boulder then became tiny pebbles.

"Oh man, I like my clothes pressed, but not while I'm wearing them!" Fluey shouted.

"Man, that was a narrow escape," Ellen said.

"You can't get a closer shave than that!" Danalleah shouted. "I hope that's the end of the booby traps."

While continuing their search, Fluey happened to notice a crack in the wall. He and the two girls walked over to it, and discovered it was a secret passage.

"Come on!" Fluey shouted. "And be quiet!"

The trio went through the secret passage, which led to a staircase, leading directly to the basement. Once inside, they discovered Professor Grant and Professor Harrington, loading up the artifacts into a cart.

"This stuff is gonna make us rich," Grant said.

"I know," Harrington said. "Crazy Henry won't know a thing about it."

"They're nothing but a couple of crooks!" Danalleah said, quietly so Grant and Harrington wouldn't hear them.

"That explains why there aren't any artifacts around," Fluey said. "You'd think this temple would be full of them."

"What do we do?" Ellen asked.

"I'd call the others, but they don't have their guitars with them," Fluey said. "We're gonna have to regroup."

"What do Mark's and Calvin's guitars have to do with anything?" Ellen asked.

"I'll explain later," Fluey said. "Come on!"

The trio turned to leave, but Ellen accidentally tripped over a crack in the floor and crashed to the ground.

"OW!" she shouted.

"What was that?" Grant asked.

"Let's see," Harrington said, and he and Grant opened the doorway to the passage. Fluey, Danalleah, and Ellen were caught red handed, since there was no where to hide.

"Uh oh," Ellen said.

"Oh dear," Danalleah said.

"Templeton's nephew," Harrington said. "And two of his friends. You little sneaks!"

"RUN FOR IT!" Fluey yelled at the top of his voice, and he and the two girls immediately started running off. Grant and Harrington chased after them.

The trio looked over their shoulders to see if the two crooks were following them. Unfortunately, they neglected to watch where they were going, and they ended up falling into a pit of some kind.

"Whooooaaaaa!" they shouted, and landed at the bottom of it with a loud THUD!

"Ooooh, my head . . . . ." Danalleah moaned.

"Anybody get the license number of that truck?" Fluey asked, dazedly.

"What happened?" Ellen asked. "Where are we?"

"A bottom less pit, my dear," Harrington said with a snicker. Fluey, Danalleah and Ellen looked up, and saw the two crooks standing at the edge of the pit.

"So long, kids," Harrington said.

"Wait a minute, you can't just leave us like this!" Danalleah shouted.

"Sorry we can't stay," Grant said. "But we've got to finish packing up our loot and get back to the states."

"See you around!" Harrington laughed, and he and Grant walked off.

"_Now_ what do we do?" Ellen asked. "The walls are too smooth to climb up!"

"And me without my backpack, too," Danalleah groaned. "I had a magic wand in there and that would've gotten us out of here in no time."

"What would Nevada Nesmith do in a case like this?" Ellen asked. She pulled her Nevada Nesmith guide out of her backpack and began flipping through the pages. She was so absorbed in that, she wasn't paying attention to anything else.

"As much as I hate to say it, I'm gonna have to . . . . ." Fluey said, reaching into his pocket. "Uh oh."

"What's uh oh?" Danalleah asked.

"My transformer's gone," Fluey said. "I must've left it back at camp by accident!"

"Oh no!" Danalleah shouted. "Can't you still access your powers?"

"Oh sure. As long as Multi and Coiley are around. Without the transformers, we can't transform unless we're together!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So now what do we do?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the others to find us. And hope they find us soon!"


	5. House of Horrors

Multi, Shawn, Donna, and Skittles walked along the halls until they came to a secret passage. They decided to see where it led. After awhile, they reached a dead end.

"Figures," Multi said. "No way out."

"It must be another booby trap," Donna said.

"Yeah, and it trapped a quartet of boobies," Shawn said. "What do we do now?"

"Beats me," Multi said, shrugging. "You got any ideas?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you what we do now!" Shawn shouted.

Multi leaned against the wall, and then fell backwards, banging his head on the floor. He had opened another secret door. Shawn, Donna, and Skittles walked through it and Multi followed.

"That's using your head, Mark!" Donna said, giggling.

"Yeah, the hard way," Multi replied. "Ow!"

The foursome found themselves in another room. They looked ahead and noticed a giant pit in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh oh, another booby trap," Multi said. "If you were running down this hallway, you could fall in there."

"No kidding," Shawn said. Skittles suddenly began barking. Then she did her pointer routine (_poing!_) and pointed toward the pit.

"I think she wants us to check it out," Multi said. "Stay there away from the edge Donna."

"Okay," Donna said.

Multi and Shawn walked over to the pit, and stopped at the edge. Mike looked down into it, and nearly fell in himself.

"Whoa!" he shouted.

"What's the matter?" Shawn asked. Then she looked and gasped. "Franky, Danalleah, Ellen! What are you doing down there?!"

"We fell in," Ellen said.

"Are you guys okay?" Multi asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Fluey replied. "Can you get us out of here?"

Multi and Shawn exchanged a glance. In order to get Fluey, Danalleah and Ellen out of there, Multi was going to _have_ to transform. He didn't have any other choice. Multi pulled out his transformer, and pushed the red button on it. In a swirl of black and red, he had transformed into his superhero persona.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, duplicating himself downward to reach Danalleah and Ellen, creating a human ladder.

"Whoooaaaaa . . . . . ." Ellen said. "That's so _cool_! How'd you do that, Mark?"

"I'll explain later," Multi said. "Let's just get out of this pit. What happened, anyway?"

"You're not gonna believe it, Multi," Fluey said. "We found a secret passage and decided to check it out. We found the professors with a bunch of artifacts and they were loading it into a cart. We heard them say they were going to take it back to the United States and sell it."

"No wonder we haven't seen any stuff around here," Shawn said.

"You mean Grant and Harrington are smugglers?" Multi asked.

"You got it," Fluey said. "We tried to sneak away, but they caught us so we ran, and we ended up running into that pit. We've gotta stop those two professors!"

"Hollerin' hi-fi's!" Multi shouted. "We'd better regroup with Coiley, FG, and Courtney ASAP!"

"What _are_ they talking about?" Ellen asked.

"I dunno," Donna said, shrugging. "How come you're calling Calvin and Franky Coiley and Fluey, Mark? And how come Franky keeps calling you Multi?"

"We'll explain once we find Coiley and the others," Multi said. "Let's go!"

The group left the secret passage, and luckily caught up to Coiley, FG, and Courtney, and they immediately noticed Multi in his superhero persona.

"I thought we agreed we weren't gonna do the superhero bit in front of Courtney's friends," Coiley said.

"We had an emergency," Multi said. "And we've got an even bigger emergency on our hands. Professor Grant and Professor Harrington aren't archaeologists, they're smugglers. They've stolen all the artifacts from the temple."

"What are we going to do?" FG asked.

"First, Multi, transform back," Fluey said. "I accidently left my transformer back at camp, so we're gonna have to switch over the old way."

"Check," Multi said, pushing the black button on his transformer, switching back to his rock 'n roller persona.

"Secondly, we've got to find those crooks," Coiley said. "Then we'll figure out what to do. Come on!"

The group followed Coiley down a secret passage, and heard hysterical laughter on the other side of the wall. Multi managed to move a loose stone so the group could see what was going on. Behind the wall were Harrington and Grant, laughing over their plot while they packed up their ill gotten gains.

"Too bad we weren't able to find that big treasure," Grant said.

"I know," Harrington said. "But we got all of this good stuff. We'll take 'em back to the states and sell 'em for big bucks!"

"We'll just tell customs that they're souvenirs," Grant replied. "They'll never know the difference. Cops are D-U-M dumb!"

"Look who's talking," Fluey muttered.

"So what're we gonna do about the rest of those kids?" Grant asked.

"Nothing," Harrington said. "They'll never be able to find their way out of the temple. Besides, I'm sure the booby traps around here will take care of them!"

"You said it! Can you imagine they think this place is haunted?! Boy are they stupid!"

"Obviously, they don't know who they're dealing with," Multi said.

"Nobody's gonna stop us now!" Harrington cackled.

The two crooks started to laugh like crazy. Fluey smiled a sneaky smile and turned to the others.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Coiley said. "What are you thinking?"

"They think we think this place is haunted, right?" Fluey asked. The others nodded. "Well, we'll show them this place is really haunted."

"How are we gonna do that?" FG asked.

"Simple. Everybody huddle."

The group got into a huddle and began to whisper ideas. Danalleah snapped her fingers and managed to conjure up some bongo drums, a megaphone, and some invisible wire. Then, they took the stuff and spread out through the temple. Immediately, Coiley began banging on the bongo drums. Harrington and Grant heard the music and looked around nervously.

"What's that?" Grant asked.

"How am I to know?" Harrington said.

The drums continued. Coiley started playing them slowly, but then he increased the tempo gradually. Not to mention the volume got louder as well. Harrington and Grant began to get a little panicked. Finally, the drumming stopped.

"You have angered the spirits of the temple!" Fluey shouted into the megaphone, lowering his voice about an octave to get to to sound menacing and ghost-like. As a matter of fact, he sounded _exactly_ like the Ghost Host in Disneyland's Haunted Mansion.

"You have angered the spirits of the temple!" he shouted again. "Now you must pay!"

"Aaahhhh!" Grant shrieked. "This place really is haunted!"

"No, it's _not_ haunted!" Harrington shouted. "It's probably just a tape or something. Yeah, that's it. Templeton's nephew must've turned on that tape recorder of his. This place isn't haunted at all."

"Do I _sound_ like a tape to you, intruder?!" Fluey shouted into the megaphone.

"Okay, _now_, this place is haunted!" Harrington said. "Grab the stuff and let's get outta here!"

The two crooks grabbed their loot, and they started to run, but the Impossibles weren't done yet.

"Okay, here they come," Coiley said. "Lower away."

Shawn lowered Donna down in front of the two hoods. She let out some sort of ghostly howl. That scared Grant and Harrington half to death and they ran the other way. That was FG's cue to lower Courtney.

"Boo!" she shouted.

"Yaaahhh!" Grant and Harrington screamed, and they ran off in another direction.

"Ready, Ellen?" Danalleah asked.

"Bomb's away!" Ellen said.

Danalleah lowered Ellen, who let out a ghostly shriek, which sent Harrington and Grant running down the hallway again, screaming. Multi began to bang on the bongos, in order to scare the hoods even more. Coiley took the megaphone

"Oooohhhhh," he moaned. "You have angered the spirits! Now you must pay!"

"Let's get out of here!" Harrington shouted.

"I'm with you!" Grant yelled, and they raced down the hallway.

"That takes care of them getting away with the loot," Coiley said.

"Yeah," Fluey said. "Come on. Let's head back out. It's gonna take us three days to get back to camp, and I'm starting to get sick of this temple."

Fluey then leaned against the wall, accidently hitting another button. The wall slid open and Fluey fell flat on his back into another secret passage.

"Ow!" he shouted once he landed. "Sheesh, this is exactly why I'm sick of this place!"

"You okay, Fluey?" Multi asked, coming into the room. Then he stopped suddenly and looked inside. "Fluey, you've done it."

"Done what?" Fluey asked, standing up. Then he turned around to look at whatever Multi was looking at. His mouth dropped open the minute he saw. The others followed in order to get a good look.

"The treasure," Ellen said. "The big one those guys were talking about!"

"I don't believe it," Shawn said.

The others began talking at once about it. There were gold coins and jewels and a plethora of other stuff.

"So what do we do with it?" FG asked.

"We'll tell you _exactly_ what to do with it!" a voice shouted. The group turned around and saw Grant and Harrington in the doorway of the secret passage. Harrington was holding up a gun.

"It's them!" Courtney shouted, nervously, and latched onto her brother for dear life.

"You brats are gonna load up this stuff for us," Harrington said. Then he reached out, grabbed Fluey's arm, and pulled the dark haired teenager toward him.

"And you ain't gonna tell anyone about this, either," Grant said.

"Because if you do," Harrington said, wrapping one arm around Fluey's chest as tightly as he could, and pressing his gun against the teenager's head, "your pal here's gonna get it! Now get to work!"

The group didn't have much of a choice here, so they started grabbing the treasure, taking it out of the temple, and loading it up into the crooks' truck, which they had hidden when they first found the place.

"Why don't you guys switch over?" Courtney asked.

"Not while Harrington's got that gun on Fluey," Coiley said, as he loaded the last of the treasure onto the truck.

"There," Multi said. "That's the last of it."

"Good," Harrington said. "Now if you all will just follow us, please."

The group followed the two professors into the temple, and through another passage that led to the basement.

"There's nothing here but another pit," Shawn said.

"That's right, Red!" Harrington shouted, as he and Grant pushed our heroes into the pit. Then he stepped on a button on the floor, which caused a large stone of some kind to slowly cover the pit's opening, sealing them inside.

"We're trapped!" Danalleah shouted.

"That's the idea, my dear," Harrington said.

"Hey, let them out of there!" Fluey shouted. Harrington merely slapped him in the face, wrenched his arms behind his back, and tied his wrists together.

"Come on," he said to Grant. "Let's get outta here!"

"What are you gonna do with Franky?" Donna asked from the pit.

"He's coming with us," Harrington said. "Just in case Crazy Henry gets wise to us. In the meantime, children, have fun down there. Who knows? Maybe you'll become the next big discovery in this temple in a million or so years!"

The two crooks laughed, and left the temple, taking Fluey with them.

"How are we gonna stop them?" Donna asked.

"At least we still have our transformers," Multi said, as he and Coiley took their transformers out of their pockets. They activated them, and in a swirl of red, black, and purple, they had converted to their superhero alter egos. Skittles barked three times, and back flipped, transforming herself into Impossi-Pup. FG touched one of her earrings, and converted herself into her own hero identity, Fluid Girl.

"Rally ho!" Multi and Coiley shouted, and they used their powers to propel themselves up to the ceiling. Multi tried to use his duplicates to burst through it, but the stone was too thick. And it was also too thick for Coiley to drill through. FG wasn't able to do anything, either. There were no cracks to get through.

"Now what do we do?" Coiley asked.

"We'll be stuck down here forever!" Courtney shouted.

"We'll think of something, don't worry," Multi said. As he was thinking, he suddenly noticed water on the floor, and it was rising quickly.

"I don't think this is going to do us any good, FG," he said.

"It's not me, Multi!" FG shouted. "The room's filling up with water!"

"We've got to get out of here before we drown!" Shawn shouted.

"But how?!" Coiley shouted. "There's no way out!"

The room was filling up fast. The group was trapped. It looked like there was no way out of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

The water was rising fast. It looked like this was going to be the end for all of them. Multi, Coiley, and FG used their powers and propelled themselves toward the ceiling again. Multi leaned his hand against the wall, and to his surprise, a stone moved slightly.

"Hey, I think this stone's loose!" he shouted. "Help me push it, Coiley!"

The two Impossibles pushed the large stone out of the wall, revealing a small tunnel, just big enough for them all to crawl through.

"Everybody out of the pool!" Coiley shouted, lowering himself down to the ground. Then, he, Multi, and FG boosted Danalleah, Shawn, the kids, and Skittles into the tunnel before going in themselves. To their relief, the tunnel led right outside the temple.

"Now all we have to do is get track down those two crooks," Shawn said. "And that's going to be easier said than done."

"They're probably halfway back to camp by now," Multi said. "What I wouldn't give for a remote control device to activate the Impossi-Jet."

"Stand back, everybody," Danalleah said. "I think I might be able to make it materialize. But I'm going to need some space."

Danalleah stood forward, closed her eyes, put her fingers to her temples, and concentrated as hard as she could. As she concentrated, the Impossi-Jet began to appear before the group, but it was fading in and out. Danalleah finally poured all the concentration she had into it, and the Impossi-Jet materialized fully before the group. When it was there, Danalleah took a big breath, and sank to her knees. That took a lot out of her.

"Good work, Danalleah," Multi said, as he and Shawn helped her up.

"Thanks," Danalleah said, catching her breath. "Wow, these big jobs really take a lot out of me."

"Come on!" Coiley said, as he and the others ran to the Impossi-Jet. Coiley put the car in gear and took off as fast as he could.

Meanwhile, Harrington and Grant had arrived at the camp site. They had to get some of their belongings together before they fled with the treasure. Fluey was trying to get his hands loose when he saw his uncle coming toward the truck.

"Uncle Henry!" he yelled.

"Quiet!" Harrington hissed, clamping his hand over Fluey's mouth. Unfortunately for the two crooks, Henry heard Fluey call him, and he looked over at the truck.

"What on earth?" he asked. "Grant, Harrington? What are you doing?"

"We found the treasure of the Valley of the Gold Sun," Grant said. "And we're taking it with us!"

"But . . . . but everything we find here must be catalogued. You know were are not permitted to keep whatever we find! I'm going to have to summon the authorities."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Templeton," Harrington said.

"And why not, pray?" Henry asked.

"You want your nephew to remain healthy, don't you?"

Harrington came out of the truck, dragging Fluey with him, pointing the gun to the teenager's head.

"Franklin!" Henry shouted. "You double crossers! I have a good mind to . . . . ."

"No false moves, Grandpa," Harrington said, pushing his gun harder against the side of Fluey's head. "Or else!"

"He means it, Uncle Henry!" Fluey shouted.

Henry gave in, and stood by as Grant gathered his and Harrington's things. As he was loading up the truck, the Impossi-Jet flew into view, and Multi and Coiley jumped out of it from mid-air, and used their powers to assist their landings.

"Rally ho!" they shouted.

"What the . . . . ." Grant asked.

"I'll take care of them," Harrington said, and he aimed his gun at the two superheroes. Multi immediately duplicated himself.

"I hope you have enough bullets in there," he said.

"Take this, wise guys!" Harrington shouted, and he began firing at Multi's duplicates, destroying them.

While Harrington had his attention diverted, Impossi-Pup bolted out of the Impossi-Jet, and zoomed over to Fluey. She chewed the ropes binding his hands, until they finally snapped off. Fluey then jabbed his elbow into Harrington's stomach, and took off running while Harrington doubled over in pain. Grant saw him, and tried running after the dark-haired teenager, when Coiley stretched one of his arms forward.

"Rally ho!" he shouted, giving Grant a good sock in the jaw.

That gave Fluey enough time to grab his transformer and activate it. In a swirl of green and blue, he turned into his super heroic self.

"Rally ho ho!" he shouted, converting himself into tidal wave form, and splashing over the two crooks, washing them into the side of their truck, head first, and knocking them out cold.

"Okay, Uncle Henry," Fluey said, streaming over to his uncle and converting back to solid. "You can call the authorities, now."

"Quite an extraordinary performance, Franklin!" Henry asked. "How in the world did you and you friends _do_ that?"

"It's a long story," Fluey said. "It all started in chemistry class."

"Wow, this is _so cool_!" Ellen shouted. "Why didn't you _tell_ us your brother was a secret agent, Courtney?!"

"I was sworn to secrecy," Courtney said, shrugging. "You guys _can't_ tell anyone about this, though."

"Don't worry," Donna said. "I won't tell. But you know Ellen can't keep a secret."

"Yeah, but nobody'd believe it anyway," Ellen said, shrugging. "So, now what happens?"

"Now we go home," Coiley said. "Our work here is done."

"But the best part is yet to come, boys," Henry said. "Don't you want to stay and help me catalogue the artifacts found in the temple?"

"No thanks," Fluey said. "We've got to get the kids back to Megatropolis, and, being government agents and all, we have to get back to HQ. See you around, Uncle Henry."

The group said their goodbyes, climbed into the Impossi-Jet, and took off.

"Boy, will I ever be glad to get home," Shawn said.

"Me too!" Ellen shouted. "I'm gonna write a letter to the guys who make the Nevada Nesmith books! This'll make a keen Nevada Nesmith story!"

"Yeah, just leave us out of it, okay, Ellen?" Fluey asked. "We don't need that kind of publicity. But at least all's well that ends well."

"Yeah, except for one thing," Shawn said.

"What's that?" Fluey asked.

"Next time you get a letter from your uncle," Shawn said, "leave the rest of us out of the adventure!"

The End


End file.
